


Kissing in the Rain (we may die) - A Storybrooke Stables Tale

by Noname_Kat



Series: Tales from Storybrooke Stables [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluffy, Kissing in the Rain, Outdoor Sex, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noname_Kat/pseuds/Noname_Kat
Summary: Emma and Regina go for a horseback ride and find themselves in the middle of a storm...
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: Tales from Storybrooke Stables [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1193086
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	Kissing in the Rain (we may die) - A Storybrooke Stables Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WannabeLovesPizza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannabeLovesPizza/gifts).



> Hello all!
> 
> Wow, what a crazy world we're living in right now, huh? I hope everyone is doing well and staying safe. My best to you all! I also hope you are finding some peace and safety in the things and people you love most!
> 
> If you haven't already read Storybrooke Stables *gasp* ;) -- I don't think it'll be a problem for you to read this...just know it's an AU world, and Emma and Regina love each other! *duh* 
> 
> For those of you that have read it *love* -- This takes place after they're together but before they get married.
> 
> This is a gift for HufflepuffLovesPizza! Thanks for the prompt on Tumblr, and being Storybrooke Stables' biggest fan! I genuinely hope you like it. ;)
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> (sorry if you got multiple notices of this... I had some technical difficulties, sigh)

“Regina!” Emma gripped tighter on Tawny’s reigns and urged her beloved horse to speed up. She laughed as Regina turned back and looked at her with a sly smile on her face. This woman drove her mad, and she loved every moment of it.

“C’mon, Miss Swan! Come and get me!” The brunette turned back around and urged Rocinante to speed up. The rolling hills along the coastline blurred by as they raced. They had been enjoying a casual ride, but once the rain had started to pour down, Regina got a wicked gleam in her eye and took off.

The rain was falling hard, and the clouds seemed to be getting darker and darker. Emma shook her head and tried to clear the water from her eyes. She was grateful she had decided to french braid her hair that morning. A flash of lightning in the distance made her heart rate increase. “Regina! We need to head back!”

Regina kept up her pace until she reached the top of a small hill. Emma watched as Regina turned her horse around and smiled brightly back at her. Shaking her head, Emma continued forward until she was right next to a grinning Regina. “Glad you could join me, dear.”

“Have you lost your mind?” Emma tried to come off as angry, but the beautiful smile on Regina’s face was making it impossible not to smile back.

“It’s just a small storm, Miss Swan.” The rain was pouring down hard on them, but luckily it was a warm summer afternoon. Regina always looked so sexy when she was wet… A flash of lightning lit up the sky and made them both jump. It caused Emma to snap back to the reality of what they were in the middle of...

“Seriously?! You drive me so insane sometimes, Queenie --” Emma’s eyes suddenly shifted downward as she realized the white blouse Regina was wearing was becoming very see-through. She visibly gulped as the outline of Regina’s black lace bra became more and more visible before her eyes.

“My eyes are up here, Em-ma.” Emma’s green eyes snapped up, and Regina’s devious brown eyes greeted them. The sound of thunder in the distance let Emma know they were still a reasonable distance from the storm, but that didn’t mean it wouldn’t be upon them soon. She tried to speak, but the words caught in her throat as she watched Regina slowly raise her hands and undo the top button of her blouse.

“Wha--what are you doing?” Emma couldn’t take her eyes off of Regina’s fingers as they continued down, button after button…

“Isn’t it obvious?” When Regina reached the button closest to her jeans, she slowly pulled the tucked-in blouse out of its confines. Once again, Emma gulped as she watched Regina undo the last few buttons... “This is really doing it for you, isn’t it?”

Emma shook the raindrops off her face and looked back up at Regina’s smiling face. The beauty of the woman took Emma’s breath away. She leaned forward in her saddle and grabbed Regina’s undone blouse and pulled her closer, crushing their lips together. The rain continued to pour down on them as they got lost in the heated moment. Regina’s hands wrapped around Emma’s biceps to help balance their awkward positions leaning off of their horses. Another flash of lighting caused Tawny to jump at the moment Regina had bit tenderly into Emma’s bottom lip. “Owww…”

Regina pulled back and cupped Emma’s cheeks. “Emma! I’m so sorry!” Emma could only smile into Regina’s concerned eyes. She slid her tongue over her lip, and the taste of copper and rain danced together on her tastebuds. She could see Regina visibly gulp as she watched her…

“Is this doing it for you, my Queen?” Emma bit at her bleeding lip and smirked as Regina’s eyes grew wide. Before she knew what was happening, they were kissing once again. As the rain continued to crash down on them, Emma could feel herself start to grind down on her saddle The want to satisfy the growing need she was feeling, was slowly taking control of her body without her permission. While there was an odd turn-on factor about that, she wasn’t quite into that kink...or was she? No, no-- “Regina...?” Her voice cracked as she made her soft plea.

Without saying a word, Regina pulled away and slid off of Rocinante. The drenched brunette walked around and offered an outstretched arm to the equally drenched blonde. Emma took Regina’s hand and slid slowly down from Tawny’s saddle. She slipped as soon as her booted foot hit the long damp grass and fell right into Regina’s arms. “Falling for me all over again, dear?”

“I never stopped.” Once again, they started to kiss. The rain wasn’t letting up, but that didn’t slow them down. Emma felt a small tug down by her hip and smiled. Stepping back, she pulled her shirt out from her jeans and pulled it off. Regina followed suit and let her blouse roll off her shoulders onto the ground. A low rumble of thunder didn’t stop them as they came back together and got lost in each other once again. Emma’s mind was reeling. This was so hot, yet kind of dangerous. Damn.

“Emma…” Emma pulled back and looked into Regina’s lust-filled eyes. She turned back to the horses and attempted to open one of Tawny’s side saddles. Regina wrapped her arms around her, and she whispered into her ear, “Sweetheart, what are you doing?” The feeling of Regina’s breasts pressed against her back made her dizzy.

“I -- I’m getting the blanket out -- oh, god…” Regina’s tongue glided along her ear, and Emma’s knees went weak. 

“We’re already drenched, dear...fuck the blanket.” Emma turned and stared at Regina and fell even more in love than she thought possible. Regina’s hair was laying in sexy wet curls, and she was giving her the most sensual look Emma had ever seen. Rushing forward, Emma wrapped Regina up in a tight hug as she lifted her into the air. Regina let out a laugh and wrapped her legs around Emma’s hips. They kissed through their smiles as Emma gently placed Regina on the damp ground and settled in on top of her. 

“You’re so damned sexy. I can’t stand it.” Emma sat back and gave a teasing press of her backside onto Regina’s pelvis. As she continued rolling her hips, she reached around herself to undo her bra. She let it slide down her arms before tossing it aside. Regina’s hands immediately came up, and she tenderly glided over Emma’s erect nipples. Throwing her head make with a moan, Emma grabbed Regina’s hands and forced the older woman to grab on harder. The feeling of the rain beating down on them only added to the intense sensations Emma was feeling at this moment. 

Emma squeezed Regina’s hands before she led them slowly down to her belt buckle. Regina didn’t need any more guidance as she started to undo not only the belt but also the buttons of her jeans. Once the last button released, Regina reached around herself and unclasped her bra and tossed it to the side. Emma couldn’t resist and leaned forward, taking one of Regina’s nipples into her mouth and biting down on it. The sound that escaped Regina’s throat urged Emma on, and she gave the nipple another little nip. “Oh, shit. Emma, please…”

“Lay back.” Regina did as she was told, and Emma worked on un-doing Regina’s pants. Another flash of lightning flickered around them. Once Regina’s zipper was down, Emma fell forward and began kissing Regina once again. A rumble of thunder let Emma know the storm was definitely closer than it had been before. The rain continued to pound down on the pair, but Emma only had one thing on her mind. She slid her hand into Regina’s pants and nearly came undone, feeling just how wet Regina was, knowing it wasn’t because of the rain. She slowly circled Regina’s clit before sliding a finger into where Regina wanted it most.

“More--” Regina’s breath caught as Emma did just as she was told. The second finger slid in easily, and Emma curled them in the way she knew Regina loved the best. Soon they were rocking together in matching trusts. When Emma felt Regina’s walls begin to pulse in that familiar way, she increased her rhythm and circled Regina’s clit with her thumb. “Fuck, Em-ma--”

“Come for me, my Queen...” Emma whispered the words into Regina’s ear before capturing the woman’s earlobe with her teeth. Emma gave it a small roll of her tongue before giving it a quick little nibble. The action was all it took to send Regina over the edge. Emma always reveled in watching Regina orgasm. The look of pure pleasure that took over the brunette’s features was better than any piece of art Emma had ever seen. “That’s it, just for me…” Emma kept up her pace, knowing she could get more out of her, and she was rewarded when Regina once again went over the edge.

Regina’s hand grabbed Emma’s wrist to stop her from trying for more. Emma smiled as she looked at Regina’s head shaking side to side with her eyes still closed. Her chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath. “I’m good, darling.” Emma slid her hand from Regina’s pants and brought her fingers to her mouth. 

“Mmm… You taste so amazing in the rain, Queenie” She turned back to Regina and smiled. Regina caught her off guard and pushed her to the side. She then climbed on top of her with an evil grin on her face.

“My turn.” Once again, a flash of lightning lit up the sky around them. Thunder soon rumbled, letting them know the storm was even closer to them. “We better not waste any time…”

“Oh, it won’t take long, trust me…” Emma laughed, but it was soon turned into a moan as Regina fell forward and sucked on her neck. “Oh, damn.” Emma grasped the back of Regina’s head and urged her on. The feeling of teeth scraping along her collarbone made her throw her head back against the damp grass. Regina then cupped both of Emma’s breasts and nearly sent her over the edge. The rain made it easy for Regina to glide a hand tenderly down Emma’s abs and into the front of her pants. The small gasp that escaped Regina’s lips was no match for the moan Emma made when Regina’s fingers found her wetness. “Fuck.” Regina didn’t waste any time as she entered Emma with two fingers.

“You’re so wet, Miss Swan.” 

Emma couldn’t speak as she felt Regina begin to twist her fingers in the way that always made her scream. The feeling of Regina’s tongue circling one of her nipples made Emma gasp and grab a handful of brown hair. “Oh god, Regina. Please!” A few quick thrusts and another few bites later, and Emma was sent over the edge. Regina didn’t let up on her rhythm, however, and Emma found herself rolling with wave after wave of pleasure. “Okay, okay…” Emma giggled as she grasped at Regina’s wrist. “I surrender.” She pulled Regina to her and kissed her with everything she had left. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” They continued to kiss. They were getting lost in each other once again. Emma loved kissing this woman so much. Another bright flash of lightning lit up the sky all around them, followed quickly by a roaring boom of thunder.

“Shit, we better get out of here!” They jumped up and grabbed their scattered clothes. Emma was buckling up her pants when she realized the horses were nowhere to be seen. “Fuck, where are Tawny and Rocinante?!” A sudden high pitch whistle rang out and made Emma jump. She turned to Regina with wide eyes. “How did I not know you could do that?” Regina only shrugged and continued buttoning her shirt up. Soon Tawny and Rocinante came trotting over to them. Emma swore Tawny rolled her eyes at her… 

“Emma.” Emma turned to Regina, and the woman sauntered up to her and placed a small kiss on her lips. Emma grinned like a goofball as Regina stepped back. Then suddenly, Regina shoved her and ran back to Rocinante. “Race ya back!” The brunette took off in a fast gallop. 

“Cheater!” Emma laughed and jumped up into her saddle. Chasing after the love of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: Noname_Kat - Tumblr: Noname-Kat :)


End file.
